The True Noah
by MidnightMaiden16
Summary: This fanfic Follows the Manga *Contains Spoilers in manga* The Order Starts to suspect Allen for Being Somewhat close to becoming the 14th. There might be a way to save Allens Soul. But there is no way to Stop the 14th.What will the Earl do?What will the other Noah' Do? Will Allen become a Noah?Will Allen become the 14th? Or will Allen become both? Plz R&R (Read and review) XxNoahX
1. Chapter 1

The True Noah

~ Darkness ~

"Where am I, It's so Dark I can't see anything".

~Allen~.

"W-who are you?

~Do you want me to save you ~?

"What"?

~It's a shame for your soul to Disappear~

A Hands on my chest, its cold yet Warm. That voice. It sounds like someone I know but yet it doesn't.

"What do you mean Disappear"?

~One Day you will become the 14th, then your soul will disappear~ Allen do you want that to happen~?

"I –I Don't" There's a Bright light In front of me; I can feel myself waking up.

~Then I won't let that happen~ Smiles*

"Wait, Who are you"?

*Wakes up*

"Are you okay"? ~ Link

"Huh?" ~ Allen

"You were talking in your sleep"~ Link

"Oh Yea I'm okay" *Smiles*

*Stares* "Allen are you okay, You look paler then Usual"~ Lavi

*Blinks* "Huh" ~ Allen

"Oh I just had a Dream that's all" *Rubs head While smiling* "Was it a Nightmare" "I don't think so"~ Allen

"Oh well it was just a Dream no harm done" ~ Lavi *Smiles*I feel some kind of weird Presence somewhere."

"Good morning Allen" ~Komui

"Oh Hi Komui" ~ Allen.

All the Generals, Exorcist, and Some of the higher ups are here.

"Why is everyone here"? ~Allen

"Don't you remember, I told you yesterday that we will have a newcomer" ~ Link

*Surprised*"Oh we do"?

"I hope it's a cute girl",Lavi says with a smirk across his face.

"Is she a Exorcist"? ~ Allen

"Now she is, before she was working with central command" ~ Link

"She has been working in many Duties, and is now transferring"~ Komui

"But there's no way she'll be Cuter then my Lovely Lenalee! ~ Komui

"Brother"! ~Lenalee

"So is she coming out of the Ark"? ~ Miranda

"Yes, She's coming from the Asian Branch with Bak Chang and her new assistant" ~ Komui

Bak Chang Passes through the Ark.

" Hi Allen and Lena-Lena-lee… *Breaks in to hives*

"Bak Chang are you okay "? ~ Allen

"Yea yea I'm ok", Says while coughing

"Bak-Sama"!, Sammo Han Won runs to car for Bak-chan.

A average tall teen that's the Same age as Allen passes through the Ark. She Has Sandy brown hair that is slightly long that passes her Waist, and Bright Hazel eyes that would seem Golden.

"STRIKE"! ~Lavi

"Wow! That City was Gorgeous, right Rohfa"?

"Rohfa"? ~Allen

"Yep it was beautiful!" ~ Rohfa.

"Rohfa"? ~Allen

"Allen"! ~ Rohfa

"Your Allen Walker" ~Mia *Surprised* "Yes, Its very nice to Meet-y" *Jumps on Allen* ~Mia "Ive finally found you" ~Mia *Smiles*

*kisses*

Wah ?!

"Wow I was right you have changed a lot"

*Confused* ~ Allen

"Oh right I haven't introduced myself I guess you don't remember me" "My name is Mia Ross Its very nice to meet you" ~Mia

"Wow, Mia is that really you" ! ~ Allen

"Haha yea it is" ~ Mia "It has been a very long time, your Hair is white now"! ~ Mia

"Haha yea it's a long story", Allen says while scratching his hair.

"There's no need to explain the central told me"~ Mia"Wait, How do you know each other"?~ Lavi

"Oh right sorry, Im Allen's childhood friend I knew Allen from Mana" ~ Mia

"A-a-llen" ~ Rohfa

"Whats wrong Rohfa" ~ Bak-Chan

"I-its nothing…." ~ Rohfa

"So you're a Exorcists Now ?~ Allen

"Yep So I was transferred here"~Mia

"Oh this is lavi hes a exorcist too" ~ Allen

"Hi Lavi its very nice to meet you",Mia says with a smile.

-After everyone Introduced themselves-

"And this is-"~ Allen

*Cross Slams his Hand on Allens Face*

"So this is your Woman" ~ Cross.

"Pfft What am I saying theres no way a girl this hot is your Woman" ~Cross says while laughing.

"and why cant a girl this hot be with Allen" Mia says while hugging Allen with a pouting face.

*Silence*

"haha Im kidding im Allens Child hood friend by the way , So I finally get to meet you cross"~ Mia says with a annoyed tone.

"You couldn't believe how many files ive read and scanned to find you" ~ Mia says with a Devilish Look.

"Well that's in the past you here now so that's what matters"~Mia says while holding her hands together.

"Oh Right Allen could I look at that cool Piano room that you Controlled the Ark with,Ive been dying to see it" ~ Mia

"are you allowed" ? ~ Allen

"Of course I am, Ive been working with central for a long time" ~ Mia "Sure ill show you " ~ Allen

*In the Piano Room*

"Wow Its Beautiful" ~Mia "Can you play that Song that controlled the Ark" ~ Allen

"Umm i dont know if i can do that" ~ Allen

"Dont worry you can do it" ~ Mia

"Ok ill do it" ~ Allen

*Tim Projects the lyrics*

"Im going to try to sing the Lyrics' ~ Mia

"you can do that"? ~ Allen

"Ill Try to" ~ Mia

*Allen starts Playing*

*Mia glances over the Lyrics,And starts singing*

_Then the boy fell asleep  
and one or two ambers in the fading ashes of the fire  
flared up in the shape of a beloved face_

Dreaming many thousands of dreams  
spreading across the land  
Your silver gray eyes shine their light  
like stars falling down from the night sky

Even though countless of years  
turn so many prayers back to earth

I will keep praying  
somehow, love for this child please  
kissing the joined hands ~Mia

_"_H-how Did you do that"? ~ Allen

"I-i don't now it just appeared in my head' ~Mia

"A-a-allen"!? *Stares at glass wall*

"W-what is that !?"~ Mia

*Allen glances at wall to see two shadowed figures*

"Wait! You can see it to" ! ~ Allen

*Mia nods nervously*

*Allen's in shock*

"Wait...So your the 15th"!?


	2. Chapter 2

AuthorsNote: This fanFiction Starts in probably in Chapter 157. I just thought I would spare the Confusion, Sorry by the way. Its when General Cross Leaves for Central Office. ^ ^

Chapter 2

Allen, I don't think there's such thing as a 15 Noah~ Mia

B-but How did you do that then? ~ Allen

*Link burst into the Room with the Supervisor with confused faces*

S-Supervisor! ~Mia

*Mia stands Straight, Saluting to The supervisor *

Who was singing that song? ~ Link says with a confused face

You heard it ? ~ Allen

The Whole Order Heard ~ Link

W-what? ~ Allen says with a confused face

I Sang the song ~Mia said camly

But How ? ~ Leville

I –I don't know supervisor… ~ Mia

***Silence in the room***

We can then only Conclude that you are the Musician's Player that the 14th left behind….. ~ link said thoughtfully

But…. ~ Allen says while looking thoughtfully at the floor

But that's Impossible ! ~ Allen

Your right…..This is only something we can conclude ~ Mia

M-Mia…. ~ Allen

Then it is Offical, until we can get later act upon any other proof ~ Leville

Leville ~ Allen says with a angered face

I agree with your conclusion ~ Mia looks at Levllie

Mia ! ~ Allen

This is something we can only conclude, even if I disagree, Allen ~ Mia looks thoughtfully at Allen

Then …*Link looks thoughtfully at the ground*

Then its Official ~ leville says before leaving out of the room

*Link quickly looks up, and leaves after saluting *

***Silence after they Left***

M-Mia… ~Allen

I Totally agree what your thinking now…..~ Mia

I too Don't understand at all, how I did it. And I too Disagree with Leville ~ Mia

Then Why did you agree with it ? ~ Allen

Its because I use to work in central, I have to act Like this… ~ Mia

Then Whats gonna happen?... ~ Allen

We will just have to wait and see *Mia sighs deeply and lays across the white couch with her hands behind her head*

But how can you act so calm? ~ Allen

*Mia just Shrugs * I guess Im just being Optimistic. Who knows what will Happen….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

***In the Cafeteria***

So is it True You were the one singing? ~ Lavi says while in his usual Stance, with his hands behind his head

*Mia nods with food in her mouth*

What is Lvellie gonna do ? ~ Lenalee with a worried face

Nothing much ~ Mia says while eating and looking at Allen eat Big Glomps Of food

Allen ! Did you forget what I Told you Long ago about how you eat!~ Mia scolding him

About what? ~ Allens says while chewing food in his mouth

Ughh….….. nothing ~ Mia sighs deeply, pushing her plate aside

So is it true that Koumi makes robots that he calls Kourin's ?

***Everyone sighs deeply***

Yep its True ~ Lavi says before Sighing deeply

They always turn out Khaotic…. ~ Lenalee

Hmm then ill teach him then ~ Mia says before standing up to put plate away

What do you mean teach him ? ~ Allen not even close to finishing his meal

I studied in Engineering for awhile So maybe I can give him a few pointers ~ Mia says after she

That would help a lot ! ~ lenalee

Yep so ill Go see if he's up for it ~ Mia says before she smiled and left the cafeteria

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Komui ! ~Mia shouted

***Mia walks into a room with papers scattered on the floor***

Hey Reever where's Komui ? ~ Mia

***Reever an a Bunch of scientist Picking up the papers on the ground,Getting ready To leave to the New Headquarters***

He's over there passed out on the couch *Points to Komui passed out on the couch * ~Reever

*Mia Walks to the couch, and pokes Komui's cheek*

Is it okay to wake him up? ~ Mia

Sure go ahead, we need all the Help we can get ~ Reever

*Mia trys to wake him up*

Gosh!, hes a hard sleeper ~ Mia says while wiggling Komui

*Lavi walks into the room, and watches Mia trying to wake Komui up*

Oi!, Lavi Help me ! ~Mia

*****Lavi smiles, and walks to the couch and bends over*

Just say Lenalee is getting married ~ lavi says while smileing

Umm okay? ~ Mia

Hmm let me say it more specific ~ Mia

*Mia bends over to komui's ear, and says "Lenalee is getting married to lavi"

*Komui Widens his eyes, and has a devilish face*

Im going to Killl you Lavi ! ~ Komui says while holding a bunch of weapons in his hands

Komui ! I was joking!. I was just trying to wake you up ~ Mia says while trying to hold komui back

Oh… ~ komui says while trying to adjust his glasses

Im here to give you a few pointers about Engineering~ Mia says while smileing

Its okay!, I don't need Classes,IM A AWESOME SCIENTIST ! ~ Komui says while smiling with a devilsh face

Haha right….. ~ Mia

Well, Lets get started! ~ Mia says while dragging Komui to the Study Hall

*With a few pointers Komui and Mia Made Ex , A Robot that looks like komui *

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Starting Chapter 159)

*Mia, and Allen Falls asleep, Allen leans on stack of books, with two potion's on the top*

Where do I put these Reever? ~ Noise Marie

*Allen pushes on the stack of books*

N-noo ! … Wake them up! ~ Reever

Eh… ~ Allen

Huh?... ~ Mia

*Allen and Mia falls on the 's hair Grows long, and Mia's hair turns Purple*

Waahhh ? ! ~ Allen

My Hair ! ? ~ Mia

Not again… ~ Reever says with a Faceplam

***Bookman has bunny ears, Lavi and Kanda turned into Kids, and Allen's hair is long***

You make to many of those weird potions !

At least I didn't end up with something weird… ~ Allen says while Miranda

Now… Packing, Packing ! ~ Reever

Link Why didn't you wake us up? ~ Allen says while carring boxes

That isn't Part of my job ~ link

You still could've been nice enough to do it ! ~ Mia says while Helping Allen carry boxes

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

***Timcampy flying around, with two pigtails. Miranda Trips and potions fall on Gramps and Lenalee. Now both of them are talking like cats***

**Not again ! ~ Reever**

Well'll all be Killed ! ~ Jonny

Ugh… I really had enough of this ~ Allen

You guys….. ~ Mia says with a facepalm

***Black out***

A Black out ? ~

HIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHHIHI HIHIHIHI HIHI IHIH

Whats that ? ~ Allen

A voice ? ~ lavi

A-A-A-A- ghost …. ! ~ Miranda

No way…. ~ Lavi, and Allen

Theres something behind the door ~ Noise Marie

Matron ~ Allen

You can see well in the dark ~ Jonny

Ahhh… During my training we had to be stingy so I developed Night vision

Wow ! I cant see Anything ! ~ Mia says trying to find where she is, while tugging on Allen's shirt

***Matron bites Allens Left arm***

What's wrong Matron?

What did you do Allen?

And she bite me ! Biteing people isn't normal , right ? ~ Allen

Ehh ? ! What happened I cant see anything. Wah! ? She bite you ? ~ Mia says looking back and forth

Did you catch a cold ~ Miranda

***Matron Bites Miranda's Neck***

Are you aright Miranda ~ Noise Marie

That was scary… ~ Miranda

Miranda.. your heart beat.. is Beating – ~ Noise Marie

***Miranda bites Noise Mari on the neck***

-….Weird ~ Noise Marie

***Everyone Creeped out***

Wah? ! ~ whats happening ?

***All the Infected people are going towards Allen and the rest***

***Lenalee Activates her dark boots carrying Kanda and Bookman***

Nyan !? ~ Lenalee

***Allen Actives Crown clown***

I-I m really sorry, I tried not to hurt you ~ Allen

Run Allen ! ~ lavi

Whats going on !?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

***Allen,Kanda,and Lavi looking out of the Window***

There Swarming everywhere ~ Mia says while peering throught he window next to Lavi

Whats wrong with those guys ? !

I get the feeling it has something to do with our resident Curly hair.. ~ reever

If you get Bitten the infection will spread to your wound, so be careful ~ Komui says while hiding under a table next to hid twin-like-robot

Infection…? ~ kanda

How do you know that's the case? ~ Allen

Because I created the virus ~ Komui

Tie him ! ~ Reever

Are you saying its my fault !? ~ komui

***Komui tied them all and shot at them***

We can only secspect it you ! ~ Mia

So….Strong ~ Allen

You've already shot at us ! ~ kanda

(After A discussion )

Gentlemen ! Find this source as soon as possible so we can continue our moving preparation's!

Wah?!

*After running all over the place, getting attacked by the Zombie generals, big explosion, Getting separated, Allen turning into a Zombie,etc, Mia Managed to get to the Ark to Inform Bak Chang What was happening at the order, and was able to help make a new vaccine *


End file.
